


The One and Only (One Who Thinks Like Me)

by bug_from_space



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Not Beta Read, Second Person Perspective, Ship, dual perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes and you are the only person who understands what it's like to be brilliant.





	The One and Only (One Who Thinks Like Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense? But I own no part of this! All rights belong to the BBC and SACD. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, and you are the smartest person you know. (Except, perhaps, for Mycroft). When the police discover a body (Carl Powers, your brain supplies) only you realize something is wrong. That something about it isn't right. It is only then that you realize no one matches your brilliance.

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, and you've made murder and crime your career. Threads dance under your fingers, coming together and unravelling as you piece it all together. In the distance you hear mutters of morality and righteousness, and you think 'No, I am better than that. I am smarter'.

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes and you make strings dance beneath your hands (spider and violin both make such beautiful art). And you are alone in the world. The only one who thinks as you do. You don't have friends. You have allies and enemies.

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes and you start to play a game. Five quarters inserted into the machine, for five rounds of play. (The stakes are higher than a few lost cents though). Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, and for once in your life, you aren't bored.

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes and you stand before an audience, a jury, and a judge. 

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes and you are part of a modern day fairy tale. A fake man to play a part. (A fraud, and a fake-an actor, the papers say. The papers are wrong.)

Your name is Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes and you have fallen.


End file.
